Reunions
by follicle
Summary: Reunions were always the strangest things, especially if it's with your ex. Oneshot, CharliexOC


**A/N:**

**Saw this in my computer a couple days ago, so I finished it up a bit and edited it. I don't know, I just liked it. I know I should probably write up another chapter for DOKM, but I can't find the interest anymore.**

**Oh, what a pity. But anyways, this is just a oneshot. I don't think I'll be continuing it.**

**xx**

"You're an adult as well as a dragon tamer, so I think a bit of pain won't kill you. This bite's a bit difficult, but I should probably get this healed up in about a week alright?"

"That's a bit long, isn't it? Or is it that you just want me to stay longer for your own intentions?"

"Wipe off that smug little grin off your face, Charlie Weasley. I can fix it up in three days, but you need to have proper rest. Knowing you, you wouldn't give yourself time to recuperate. The poison's still not completely out of your system. So don't think otherwise."

"Oh, whatever you say, Lauren."

That was our first conversation in years. Our last time was during our graduation. It had been when he had broken up with me from our three year relationship to go off and see the world. I was always the down-to-earth type of person, and I had always aimed to become a successful Healer. I've snagged pretty decent hours nowadays, but the overtimes are exhausting. Currently, it was four in the morning, and I was sitting on Charlie Weasley's bed while irritably dabbing at his dragon bite injury on his shoulder with a potion-soaked cloth.

"So how have you been over these years, Laurie?" Charlie said, referring to me with the old nickname he liked to call me by.

"Just fine. Taking care of patients, getting pay raises. Being tired. You?" I replied briskly. I had no intention of showing any vulnerabilities. After all, I had already gotten over the emotions from the mutual breakup after time.

However, Charlie didn't say anything. He was thinking, I suppose. I don't really know since his back was facing me. But eventually, I dabbed especially hard at his wound to get his attention.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You didn't answer me. Plus, I had to clean it properly," I snorted. Perhaps he'd gotten softer. Not mentally, I mean physically. He wasn't this whiny before.  
"Has working here turned you sadistic? You used to be such a sweet thing, too..." Charlie grumbled, swiveling his head to meet his warm brown eyes with my blue ones. "And I didn't hear your question, so there."

I lightly nudged the back of his ginger head with my free hand. "Yes. I revel in your pain, dearie. I was always this way, so shush. And don't look at me. You're distracting me from giving you proper treatment."

"Am I? Exactly what about me looking at you distracts you?" the dragon tamer smugly questioned.

"Your ugly mug. So shut up," I firmly glared, giving his wound another particularly rough dab. "How's Romania anyways?"

"You're impossible. Asking me to shut up and then asking me to tell you things?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer the damn question unless you want to spend another week here because of an unfortunate accident."

"Well, I'd be okay with it if the accident was due to a round of extremely angry and violent sex."

I paused in my dabbing. Vulgar, vulgar. And insensitive. The usual Charlie. How could I forget? But I did remember the nights after heated arguments... Those really were the greatest times despite the issues we shared. Especially that round in the library. They'd almost been caught by Madam Pince, which only doubled the thrill.

"Remember that time in the library?"

I stifled a giggle. We thought the same as always. "I was just thinking about it."

"You pervert. Got you all hot and bothered didn't it? Are you up for my previous offer?" Charlie grinned, half turning his head to catch a glimpse of my face.

"You brought it up first. And no, not at all," I glared. Then I lightly inquired, "The way you're talking doesn't sound like you've got a girlfriend. Are you too focused on your dragon wives? Although one of them seemed to have gotten a bit pissy with you."

"No commitments, no. Just the occasional hookups. But yes, my dragons love me too much. A bit jealous, I would say. Told them stories they didn't like," he shrugged.

"What kind of stories? Elaborate tales of your sexual escapades?" I snorted as I finished up wrapping Charlie's shoulder with the gauze.

"No, my dragons are too pure. Just stories," the stocky ginger chuckled, obviously refusing to tell me. Ah, it wasn't like I was particularly interested. But his stubbornness to not fess up was what made me even more curious.

"Well then, I'm done torturing you. Try and get some rest. We can't give you the Dreamless Sleep potion because it interferes with the poison that's still circulating in your system."

"Thanks, Laurie."

I tousled his ginger hair one last time before I headed for the exit. Now that I think about it, Charlie was in Romania. Why didn't he just go to the hospital based there? Why here? Well, that would be question to ask tomorrow. If the answer was what I half-feared yet half-hoped for, I was doomed. If it wasn't there was only a slight disappointment. Hopefully, it would be the latter.

But of course, the irrational, naïve side to me hoped differently.


End file.
